The Desecration of Mycroft's Office
by xxL2xx
Summary: This is what happens when a sexually frustrated Sherlock is left alone with Molly Hooper in Mycroft's office for 10 minutes. Rated M. One-shot.


_*I do not own these characters*_

3 weeks after they returned from Molly's family, Sherlock found himself being invited to Mycroft's office with express orders to bring Molly Hooper with him. He had just finished a case where a series of kebab takeaways owned by the same person was involved with several overdoses of his business rivals which drugs were found in the meat of the kebabs. Only Sherlock had discovered the 'drugged meat' with the help of Molly.

All Sherlock wanted to do was keep Molly in his bed for the next 2 days and experiment on some new positions he had found on the internet. He was just 'warming' Molly up with foreplay when he had received the text that ordered him to bring Molly with him now! So a seriously sexually frustrated Sherlock had ordered a taxi.

Molly couldn't understand why she had been asked to attend this meeting too as Sherlock did not need any help to explain this case but oh well, it was his brother and he did request she come along to the meeting, 'even though he has shitty timing!' she inwardly seethed.

Sherlock realised this could be a chance to seriously annoy his older brother and 'christen' his office. Glancing at Molly sitting next to him in the taxi, now how was he going to convince Molly to go along with his plan?

He started by casually placing his hand on her thigh closest to him, Molly looked up at him smiling. Sherlock drew her in for a kiss which she reciprocated eagerly, as their mouths fused Sherlock moved his hand up her thigh, stroking the soft skin he found under her skirt. Molly squeaked in his mouth as his finger brushed her still sodden sex, he hushed her whilst making sure the taxi driver wasn't watching; knowing Molly would not be comfortable with an audience.

He carried on with this assault on Molly's senses until they pulled up outside Mycroft's office building where he abruptly pulled away to pay the taxi driver and step out the vehicle. Molly was left slightly bewildered before realising he was waiting for her outside the taxi.

They were shown through to Mycroft's office where a woman with dark wavy hair was sat behind a desk, currently sending off a dozen texts in a row.

"Hello Anthea could you tell my brother we're here?" Sherlock greeted with a sneer.

Anthea smiled, "He's just had to see someone on the next floor up but he told me to send you through as he'll be about 10 minutes."

Sherlock sneered again, "He orders us here then doesn't have the decency to actually be here when we arrive!" With that he swept Molly through the door and shut the door behind them.

Without warning Molly found herself pushed against the desk with Sherlock attacking her lips, "We really don't have long but I must have you!"

Molly was shocked, managing to gasp out between kisses, "What? Here?... Sherlock… we can't….mmmmmm"

Sherlock had moved his hand under Molly's skirt and started earnestly playing with her clit, getting her nice and wet within a few minutes. He pushed Molly back onto the desk, onto Mycroft's paperwork, using the hand that wasn't swirling round Molly's clit to unzip himself. Molly started playing with her nipples but had to grip the desk by her legs as Sherlock pushed himself inside her. There was slight resistance as Sherlock had not used his fingers inside her to prepare her for the size of him as he normally did, but oh she was wonderfully tight for him!

Molly found herself on the edge of the precipice already just with Sherlock entering her, but that was due to the interruption and the build-up in the car and she would never admit out loud that the thought of them being caught was kind of exciting! 'All I want to do is scream but I can't!'

When Sherlock started moving, Molly moved with him to ensure she fell over the edge quickly. Sherlock brought her climax upon her when he sucked on her pulse point in her neck and thrust particularly hard at the same time. Molly choked upon air to hold in her scream, Sherlock was silent when he followed suit and came deep inside her. Molly really hoped Anthea outside hadn't heard the desk moving! How mortifying would that be?

Sherlock pulled Molly off the desk and seeing as she was weak as a new-born kitten straightened her clothing before making her sit on the chair. He fixed his trousers and opened the window; Molly produced a small bottle of perfume to spritz the room and herself.

Sherlock grinned at her; he sat on the chair next to her and kissed her lightly on the lips, "Hmm you were exquisite as usual," causing Molly to blush.

Mycroft walked in to find them both admiring his book collection, "Hello brother! How nice of you to join us?"

Mycroft did that funny smile/grimace that was often present in Sherlock's company, "Yes well…..business is business, hello Dr Hooper. That's a lovely perfume you have on"

Molly blushed, "Thank you Mr Holmes"

Mycroft glanced slightly puzzled at his creased paperwork on his desk but when Sherlock demanded that he stop flirting with Molly and to explain why they had been called in for….

When they had left, Anthea slipped into her boss' office and watched as he worked at his laptop. She waited until he noticed her before saying,

"By the way there were some funny muffled noises when they were in here on their own"

Mycroft grimaced, "Oh good god! Has he desecrated my desk?" Anthea's laughter filled the room and could be heard down the corridor.

_This is dedicated to my regular reviewers: Murmeltierchen, eccentricpetal, Hellscrimsonangel, booda77, fallonholmes and_ _Nocturnias! Who nearly all requested this chapter! Hope you enjoyed this one-shot! _


End file.
